


Inappropriate Touching

by Demial



Series: Shifter Reader [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, I really don't know, Masturbation, More angst, Oral Sex, Reader is a bit of an asshole, Self-Indulgent, i guess, weird af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Reader's special ability as an Overwatch agent is the ability to transform into different Overwatch characters at will. Reader needs a pickmeup and does something they regret to feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are in italics and are in chronological order.

You wanted to believe that you didn't know how you made it here, sitting cross-legged on the floor of your tiny ensuite bathroom of your quarters. But that wasn't true. You sat on the worn, fluffy mat, but you didn't actually need the cushion. You weren't yourself. You weren't soft, sensitive human flesh. You were made mostly of metal and wires. You were the object of your current obsession. Genji Shimada.

You shyly ran the tips of 'your' fingers along the top of 'your' thighs, admiring the muscled shape of them. Feeling more bold, you pressed your palms to them, running your fingers along the sides, squeezing gently. The grey-brown areas were warm and gave under your touch in a pleasing manner. This was wrong, but you couldn't think properly. Desire clouded your mind. It blanketed your brain like a warm fog, obscuring your ability to decide what a reasonable thought was.

You had decided long ago that when you discovered when you had this ability to shift, that you wouldn't invade anyone's privacy more than you had to. No taking off of masks, no removing of clothes, and _no inappropriate touching_. You knew that few people among your repertoire of forms would approve of exploration of their bodies. It was easier, and more respectful, to treat them all the same.

Your day had been rougher than most. You made more mistakes during training than you wanted to admit to yourself. Your closest friends happened to be too busy to listen to your troubles. You tried not to take it personally, but you did. You felt low and alone. You needed this. Right? You ran a hand down from your chest to your pelvis, pausing at the groin. Your heart pounded in your chest. Should you?

No, but you did it anyway. He won't find out if you never tell him. Just this once. Just once. Just a little pleasure to break up the terrible lows you'd been having lately.

You shifted around to a kneeling position, sitting back on your heels. You parted your knees slightly. You peered down at 'your' groin area. Just staring at the various interlocking parts awarded you no information. You briefly considered that he didn't actually have that particular piece of equipment, but you didn't believe it. You had felt sexual desire while in this form before. It was in passing, and previously, you gave it no notice.

Cautiously, you started to press your fingers on the different parts below you. The groin proper had no give. The inner thighs did nothing, but they were nice to caress. The squarish part just above the the groin was not a button. You almost gave up, but on a whim you pressed a pointer finger in each of the lowest vents on your stomach. They caved slightly, and you heard a pleasant click. How devious, Dr. Ziegler.

The piece covering the groin fell onto your thighs. This was it; no turning back now that you see it. You had to touch, and you had to know what it felt like.

It was smaller than you thought it'd be. Was it the same size of the flesh and blood one he had before? Same shape? It was the same colour as his muscles, but it was a different material. It looked like silicone. You wrapped your fingers around it and stroked once. You gasped quietly at the pleasant sensation. It was a much stronger sensation than touching your thighs. The material it was made of made sliding your fingers around it so easy, like it didn't need lubricant.

You started to stroke at a slow pace, just enjoying the pleasant sensation. Just knowing it was wrong made it feel more intense. Your breathing deepened, and your mouth parted slightly. You continued this way for as long as you could manage, trying to savour how it looked and felt.

Your thoughts quickly turned dirty, spurred on by the sight below you. You stroked faster, panting into your visor. You might have lost any shred of control you had before you pressed the vent holes. Increasing the speed of your strokes surprisingly yielded no sound. Good. Your neighbours wouldn't be able to hear you shamelessly jerking someone else's dick.

Your hips started to jerk forward of their own volition. You pumped yourself harder, leaning forward to steady yourself by placing a hand on the edge of the countertop. Your metal fingers clacked quietly as they rested on the surface. Still panting, your heated breath made the air behind your visor feel humid on your face. The glass inside was probably fogged, but your eyelids were long since squeezed shut.

You felt a prickling on the back of your neck. It was easy to ignore at first. But eventually you opened your eyes to watch you furiously stroke yourself. You then looked up, and...fuck. It was Genji. The real one. He was standing next to you, leaning casually on the countertop.

You were startled and scrambled backwards. To go where, you didn't know. To get away from his gaze, perhaps. But it was too late. Your body stiffened, and your cocked throbbed, still in your hand. You lay helplessly on the floor as you rode it out. It was a fantasic orgasm, but it was quickly eclipsed by intense feelings of guilt and shame. You released his cock from your hand, chest heaving, as you recovered.

You waited for him to say something. Anything. You wanted to shift back into your own body, but you were afraid to move. He stared silently down at you for a few cruel moments. Then he bent down and picked up the groin plate. You watched, dumbfounded, as he gently pushed your cock back inside your body and pressed the plate back in place. It made the same pleasing click as before.

You took one anxious breath, in and out, and you couldn't look at him looking at you anymore. You covered your visor with your hands. Genji still didn't speak. You heard his footsteps walk around you towards your room. Then you heard your door open and close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel like an ass, but you gotta go back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in italics and are in chronological order.

_You knew that sound. It was a translocator. A slight chill ran down your spine._

_"Sombra!" you called out._

_"Acknowledged!" replied Reinhardt in his booming voice._

_The idea of being hacked out here made you anxious. You were still nervous about doing missions in the field, and you didn't like the idea of being vulnerable at all. You shifted to Young Genji and continued moving with the group, following closely behind Reinhardt. You choose Young Genji, because the form had no technology to speak of. Nothing to hack. You could have been Young Hanzo, but you were more comfortable being Genji in the current situation._

_You heard a soft gasp behind you, so you whipped around to make sure no one was being flanked. You saw nothing, so you turned back around, fiddling nervously with the shurikens in your right hand._

_> >>_

_Back on the dropship after the mission, you came face-to-visor with the real Genji._

_"Hello," he greeted you, mellow as always._

_"Hey, Genji."_

_"You have my face," he said, head tilted to indicate curiosity, with no malice or anger behind his words._

_"Does it make you uncomfortable?" You felt the younger Genji's mouth struggle around the word 'uncomfortable.' You always found his accent endearing. You fought back a smile trying to emerge on your face._

_"No. I was just surprised." Ah, so he was the one who gasped earlier in the mission._

_"Oh, good."_

_You assumed a lull in the conversation, so you let your mind wander, remembering how the mission went. You were trying to figure out if you could have done things differently, for future missions._

_"I have noticed that you are me a lot." Your mind returned to the present. Genji was regarding you curiously again._

_"Oh? That doesn't bother you either, I hope?"_

_"No. I am flattered." You heard Genji's accent strongly on the word 'flattered', and this time you did smile._

_"You have the same smile I did. Cocky."_

_"Really? I think it's cute. But then again, I can't take you seriously looking like that. A bright orange scarf with bright green hair? What were you thinking?"_

_He laughed good-naturedly._

>>>

You felt relief when you didn't see Genji around the watchpoint before you left for your next mission.

Or that's what you wanted to feel. You actually felt like you had crossed a line that you could never cross back. Like you had not only spit in Genji's face but also your own. You promised to be faithful to your own standards, and you strayed for one night of pleasure. You felt relief, but you also felt like you deserved to be thrown in a holding cell. You felt so much lower than before you sat on your bathroom mat. A nagging feeling in the back of your mind spoke of an option for release from this guilt. If only something happened during this next mission, and you didn't return. Would that really be so bad?

Luckily for you, one of your favourite veteran members of Overwatch was on this next mission. Jesse McCree. His very presence served to ground you and pull you out of your own head. All your friends were like this to you, like guardian angels who were constantly pulling you from a ship circling a massive, deadly whirlpool of dark thoughts. The bottom of the whirlpool was...considering which method would leave the least amount of mess.

The mission was going well so far. It was mainly surveillance, but there was a small group of you just in case things got ugly. You and McCree hung about near the top floor of a building that had a good view of almost everything. Everyone else was ground floor, trying to stay out of sight.

"I never understood why you can't get a headshot with that rifle like the real Ana," McCree drawled next to you. He was bored, complaining, and going through cigars at an increased rate.

"I told you. Power comes with limitations or sacrifice. Or both. Just look at Genji and his cyborg body," you replied, looking down the scope. You thought you saw some suspicious figures in the windows of the building opposite. You considered telling this to your companion.

"Speaking of Genji, I haven't seen him lately. I wonder if something's up."

You flinched so hard that you almost dropped Ana's rifle. Why did you bring him up? You scrambled to rescope, forgetting about the suspicious figures. There's no way McCree missed your fumble.

"You know anything about this?"

"No."

It was the truth, so it sounded like it when it came out of your mouth. You didn't know where Genji went after he left your quarters, or what he thought when he found you doing...what you were doing. Was he upset? You felt sick thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You save the day, but not everyone's happy.

_Due to low funds, and expensive city life, you were being shoved together with Genji in a tiny Numbani hotel room with a single queen size bed prior to your next mission. He thought nothing of it. "We are professionals," he assured Winston when the scientist apologized. "Speak for yourself," you had wanted to say, but you thought better of it._

_You had underestimated how hot it was going to be when you brought extra blankets with you to the stupid little hotel (it didn't even have air conditioning). The layers of blankets were a must for you these days. The weight of them comforted you while you slept. You didn't even think about about how you were trapped in a tiny hotel room with your favourite person in the whole world. You were hot, sticky with sweat, and you couldn't sleep. Not to mention you had already showered before bed._

_" _Fuck me_ ," you whispered to yourself. You were probably being a terrible bedmate right now, but you wouldn't think so based on Genji's lack of reaction. He had been silent and still for the past hour and a half. His lights were off. You took that as license to further toss and turn._

_"You need to sleep," you heard from your companion. He sounded a touch grumpy._

_"It's too hot," you protested, "I can't."_

_He sighed._

_The blankets were sticking to you even more, and they had gotten tangled. You tried to keep the rolling around to a minimum, but you needed the bedding arranged to your liking before you could feel comfortable. You were becoming increasingly frustrated. Eventually, you decided to kick a layer off. You turned to throw the blanket to the floor, and then rolled back over to try yet again to sleep. You found Genji facing you with his lights back on._

_"Come here," he said._

_"What?" You didn't move, confused._

_"Come here," he said again, patting the space immediately next to him._

_You shimmied over awkwardly and got as close as possibly without actually touching him. He pushed your blankets off, and then he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer._

_"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE COLD!"_

_"Yes, but don't you feel better?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then sleep," he said, sleepily._

>>>

"Hold that thought, Darlin'; we got trouble," McCree's alarmed voice cut into your thoughts like a knife. You looked around through your scope and spotted a large group of enemies near the entrance to the ground floor of the opposite building. Those must be the figures you'd seen earlier. Shit, they were heavily armed. The small group below will need help fast if they engage them.

"Reinhardt, Hanzo, cautiously engage enemy," McCree spoke into his comm, "Lucio, D.Va, civillian evac. Shifter on support."

"Yes, Sir," you barked.

"It's damned unnerving hearin' that in Ana's voice."

"Get over it, will you? I need quiet. You know my aim's not as good as hers."

McCree huffed but didn't reply.

You moved closer to the window and resettled into position, slamming down Ana's Shrike visor in front of your face. An array of information popped up on the inside. It summed up what you had already decided; it was best to play support Ana this time, not attack. You preemptively aimed at Hanzo. You'd have kept a side eye on the civillians too, but Ana's eye patch prevented that. You would just have to trust Lucio and D.Va to keep them from harm.

"I appreciate ya not usin' Captain Amari's appearance this time," you heard from behind you, "Ya know it gives me the heebies. Like seein' a ghost."

"Mhmm."

Reinhardt's shield was starting to crack as fast as you had worried it would. At this rate, you started to fear for Hanzo's life. He had no armour like Reinhardt had.

"McCree?"

He looked out the window from behind you. He whistled.

"Shit. You stay here, and I'll back 'em up."

You had an idea. But McCree wouldn't like it. So you had to act fast before he stopped you.

"Reinhardt, Hanzo. Do not move," you said into the comm, "No matter what you hear. Got that, Big Knight Man?"

"Uhhh, yes," you heard from the comm.

"Shifter, what are..."

You stopped listening, choosing instead to jump out of the window in front of you. Partway down you shifted to Bastion and then shifted to Turret Mode. Before you met the ground, you started to spray bullets at the enemy group. You hit the ground with a thunderous sound and continued firing, careful to miss Reindhardt and Hanzo.

When the dust settled, so to speak, all enemies were dead. Lucio confirmed on the comm that the civillians had been successfully evacuated, as well. Reinhardt brought down his shield, and Hanzo put the arrow he was holding away in his quiver.

Reinhardt shouldered his great hammer and walked over to you. He paused, with you still in Turret Mode, and remained silent. You expected nothing positive. You had taken a huge risk jumping out the window, and you knew that Reinhardt had been present during the bastion unit attack on Eichenwalde. What if you reminded him of that battle all those years ago? You expected yelling.

"That," Reinhardt began, "Was so...AWESOME!" He hefted his hammer into the air with glee. You waved back with your repair arm in lieu of a smile. Your 'smile' quickly ceased when you heard yelling through the comm.

"You! Are in so much fuckin' trouble!"

You spun your turret head around to see McCree heading towards you from the entrance of the stakeout building. In order to defend yourself verbally, you needed a more humanoid form. You shifted to Mercy and stood with your free hand on your hip.

"Don't you be Angela at me!"

"Who am I supposed to be," you fired back, "You know I don't show my own face on a mission!"

"Yer lucky we need you," he ground out from behind gritted teeth. He was so angry, he was almost shaking, "You coulda died!"

"Waddya mean, you 'need me'? And also, what went wrong? Nothing!"

"I'd 've said Winston would have yer hide if he wasn't so damned cuddly. Get back to the ship. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston wants to give you another chance, but McCree is skeptical.

_"I know you're in here, Shimada-san," you called from your bathroom._

_"And I knew you would know I was here," he responded cheekily, "So I let myself in."_

_He rounded the corner of the bathroom doorway to find you standing naked in front of the mirror._

_"Oh," he said, stopping short, "I am sorry. I did not mean to come in with you like that. I know what it is like to feel exposed and vulnerable."_

_You waved his words away, not even pausing your morning routine._

_"We're both naked now," you exclaimed._

_"I am not! I have armour and..."_

_"You have what? The visor-mask-thing? How many people have seen under it?"_

_"Not many."_

_"I understand," you nodded. There was silence for a minute or two as you washed your face and brushed your teeth. Genji glanced at you and looked away several times._

_"Speaking of being vulnerable," he began a little shyly, "He did not send me, but my master has been wondering if you would like to speak with him. He said something about sensing your discord from across the watchpoint."_

_"Ehhhh," you replied in a noncommittal manner, "I don't know."_

_"It is alright. He will be there if you change your mind," he said, turning to leave. You spun around to stop him._

_"Do_ you _think I need to speak to your master?"_

_"...No. But I don't sense discord like he can."_

_"Fair enough."_

>>>

"Why am I here, Jesse?"

"I just told ya," McCree said, "Mission briefing."

"But I thought you were pissed. Made it seem like I wasn't going to go on a mission anytime soon."

McCree sighed.

"I don't want ya on a mission, but Winston does. You know yourself how stretched thin we are," you nod and he continues, "And it's a different kinda mission. Maybe he's right. Maybe you'll do jus' fine."

"You gonna tell me what this mission is?"

"Honeypot."

Your eyebrows flew up.

"What?! Are you serious? Those are real? Seems like some kind of terrible cliche thing."

"It _is_ real. And this is your next mission."

"This seems like something Blackwatch would do," you asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously, "...No?"

McCree gave you a meaningful look. Like he couldn't answer your question, but he wanted to tell you why. It was lost on you, clearly, so he continued.

"Could be fun," McCree said, winking suggestively.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," you said, waving your arms in front of you. McCree leaned forward, poking the desk with his metal finger.

"We _need_ this. The target has a very important data card on them. It'll be a big help, and maybe you'll get back in my good graces. Maybe."

You sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"If you say it'll help the team," he nods, "Then I'll do it. So...who should I be? Myself?!"

"Ha! Are you kidding? Yer face couldn't charm the water off a duck," McCree paused to laugh at you. You glared at him, "No, you're gonna go as Young Genji. The one with the dark hair. You know his reputation. It's perfect. The mission will complete itself," McCree said, leaning back, looking pleased. Maybe he came up with the idea himself.

Your mouth opened, but at first, you couldn't make any sounds come out.

"What?! Genji OK'd this?"

"Why wouldn't he? You've been reckless, yeah. Cocky, even. But you've always taken being shifted seriously. I'm sure he trusts ya."

Your face fell. McCree took your expression as concern for your ability to play your role in the mission.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to back ya up. You don't need to _actually_ seduce the gal. Just make eyes at 'er and swipe the card when she's swoonin'. We'll discuss details after a drink. You owe me after the shit you pulled last mission."

"Yeah, I kinda do," you agreed, laughing a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission time!

_Reaper materialized behind the back line, threatening the support, but you were ready. You had seen his smoke creeping along the ground from the air. You fired your concussive blast to his side, knocking him away. You heard his angry scoff, even while hovering the air._

_"Fuckin' dramatic this man is," you whispered to yourself in Pharah's voice, "Shifter here. I got Reaper," you said to Winston through the comm._

_"No one's _got_ Reaper, Shifter," McCree chided you._

_"Whatever. I'm gonna distract him. Get him to fuck off and then return to the main group."_

_You fired one last rocket to the location you thought he would go, and cut your thrusters, falling towards the ground._

_"Be careful, Shifter," Genji advised you._

_"Why don't you back me up? Double Genji?"_

_"I agree. Genji, go," Winston ordered._

_"On my way."_

_Planning to annoy Reaper as much as possible, you matched Genji's classic appearance. Before hitting the ground, you dashed parallel to the ground, losing most of your momentum. You held Reaper's attention with a few warning shots, staying well back._

_A second stream of shurikens flew past you at Reaper. Feeling more bold with Genji behind you, you started to dance in and out of Reaper's range, trying to frustrate Reaper into giving up. Every chance you could, you deflected up close. When Reaper tossed his guns to reload, you leapt backwards out of range. Between Genji's shurikens and your deflecting, Reaper was starting to show signs of wear. He growled angrily at both of you repeatedly. To him, you were twin shiny blurs that he just couldn't land a shot on. Like a drunk seeing double. Eventually, Reaper fell to one knee. Before you could take advantage, Genji dashed past at Reaper with his Wakizashi. He collapsed into smoke, fleeing._

_"I win," Genji proclaimed as you both sheathed your swords. A grin was evident in his voice._

_"We weren't even competing!" you protested._

__

>>>

Lucky you. You only had to borrow clothes from Hanzo. Getting ready for the mission didn't involve seeing his brother at all. You chose a long-sleeve, light grey shirt, and a simple pair of black jeans. The shirt was a good contrast to your black hair, and it was tight enough to hint at the muscles underneath. You checked yourself in the mirror before leaving. Your face twisted into a rueful smile. You'd do you. Now it's time to see if the target felt the same way.

Jesse shoo'd you out of the dropship telling you to have a drink or two to loosen your tongue. The target was a local woman who worked for some kind of big software company who frequented a particular bar after work. She'd been stealing valuable data from her boss and selling it later. The bar itself was bustling enough that you approaching her out of the blue would go relatively unnoticed. You decided to do what Jesse suggested first. You approached the bar, but you couldn't decide to what order.

While you were deciding, someone slid into the space next to you. He didn't signal the bartender. Instead, he turned to face you and the bartender placed a drink directly in front of you.

"You look like you can handle this," he said. You think you spotted a smile under his thick mustache. Except for that, he was handsome, and he filled out his clothes nicely. You looked up from the drink to the bartender.

"Long Island Iced Tea," he said and went to back to making drinks.

You turned to the man with an unimpressed look on your face.

"Anyone can handle these. You're trying to get me drunk," you told him, "Lucky for you, I'm trying to get me drunk, too."

"I just want you to take my number and think about it," he claimed with the same smile. He placed a piece of paper in front of you and walked back into the crowd. You slipped the paper into your pocket for show. You had no intention of calling the man.

You leaned on the bar, settling in to enjoy your liquid courage. You took your phone from your pocket and started to catch up on social media. Partway through, the bartender replaced your empty glass with another Long Island Iced Tea. You checked your messages next. Hana had messaged you about her latest drama. You smiled at the screen in amusement. The bartender placed yet another drink in front of you. You looked up to protest the third drink.

"From her," he said, pointing at the target, "No more, though. The first two were doubles."

You raised your eyebrows at the mention of doubles and at your luck. The target had eliminated your need to think of a reason to approach her. You paid him with a generous tip. He walked away again. You took a generous swig of your drink for good luck and leaned up off the bar. Your head felt heavy, but you easily caught yourself. You can still do this. Drinking two doubles were unintentional, and you still had a mission to complete. You grabbed your drink and walked through the crowd to stand next to the target. She turned around to smile at you. She was wearing a tight-fitting dress, you noted. No pockets in sight. The data card must be in the purse hanging off her shoulder.

"Oh, my god! Your eyebrows are too much!"

"Really? I thought they were...expressive," you said, raising one.

You leaned in a little, your mouth curving into a half smile. Her comment didn't make you feel self-conscious; this wasn't your face, after all. She seemed impressed by your ability to brush off her comment, so she didn't lean back. Instead, she placed a hand in the middle of your chest.

"Are they expressive..." she ran her hand down your front, stopping at your pants, "when _this_ ," her fingers lightly brushed your length through your pants, "...is involved?"

You couldn't keep the blush off your face. McCree was right, you couldn't charm anything. Your comment about expressive eyebrows was it. You needed to respond to her touch, though, or she might assume you're not interested. And leave. What...what you do if Genji was standing in front of you, instead? The idea of pretending like that made your stomach turn and your heart hurt, but you needed to get this mission done. If it works, it works.

You grabbed her hand and brought it to your face. You turned her palm up towards you and kissed it. Your eyes were on hers all the while. She smiled, falling for it.

She leaned into you, head tilted back, smiling. It was as if she was going to kiss you, but she didn't. You took this opportunity to wrap your arm around her, trying to slip a hand in her purse. You weren't fast enough, and she pulled back with her hand in yours. She started to pull you towards the back of the bar. Your alcohol-addled brain thought maybe if you followed her, you might get more opportunities to steal the data chip. You couldn't help but notice that her body shape was almost exactly like Dr. Ziegler's, except that she had more curve than the doctor.

You let her lead you into the women's bathroom and into the handicap stall. She pressed your body against the wall, kissing you hungrily. You attempted to kiss her back. You closed your eyes to concentrate on the warmth of her body, trying to ignore her hands running up and down your chest and stomach. It was the only real thing that felt nice about this situation. Well, that and the light touch of her fingers on your-

 _Oh_. Her hand is now in your pants, squeezing your cock. That felt good. But-

 _Okay_ , now your pants are open and your dick is out. She's already kneeling on the floor, nuzzling your hardened cock, and smiling up at you. The cock that looked strangely familiar. A memory of kneeling on your bathroom rug sprung up in your mind. It was really _was_ the same size and shape. You felt sick in your stomach again. Is this okay...? You were too drunk. Your thought process was derailed again when she took your length in her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Job well done...?

_Genji was lying on top of you. His hips were resting between your legs, and the weight of his upper body rested on his forearms. He stared down at you from behind his visor, his intentions unclear. You didn't dare wrap your arms around his shoulders._

_"I have been wondering. Why are you me so often?"_

_"Well, I-"_

_Your words were lost in a gasp. Genji had shifted his hips against your sex. The friction provided by your clothing and the pressure provided by his weight felt fantastic. He tilted his head at you and asked again._

_"What was that?"_

_"I was gonna s-"_

_He interrupted you again, a little harder this time._

_"You don't want to tell me; is that it?"_

_This time he didn't wait for an answer. He ground against you a few times more. You were helpless below him._

_"G-genji!"_

_"Say that again," he growled in your ear. He drove you to the edge, and then he leaned to the side and thrust his hand into your pants and beneath your underwear. You fell apart under his touch, whining his name. After you recovered, you turned your head to face him._

_"Your hand. It wasn't cold. I'm confused."_

_"You have been me so many times, and you did not know I could adjust my surface temperature?"_

>>>

She sucked hard. You breathed deeply, and your face twisted in pleasure.

"That's what I'm talking about," she said and went back to work.

She was going to town on you like she didn't want you to last for long. Like she was doing this for herself. You didn't care. All you were trying to do was concentrate on figuring out how to get your hand into her purse to grab the data chip. You supposed a little oral sex in the meantime wouldn't hurt.

She paused to get up and give you an open-mouth kiss. It was passionate, slow enough that you could reach into her purse without her noticing. You found the data chip and then slipped it into your back pocket. She continued to kiss you, and you tasted something salty. You realized that you were tasting precum on your tongue. Genji's precum. She must have wanted you to taste yourself. You moaned into her mouth. She smiled against your lips, and then went back to down to finish you off.

You watched as your cock, shiny from saliva, disappear in and out of her mouth. Every jerk of her head landed her nose in your black pubic hair. You felt your testicles hit her chin. Your arms hung awkwardly at your sides as you tried to focus on your mission's objective, but the sound of Genji's moans distracted you. It all culminated in you cumming too early into her warm mouth. She swallowed and kissed you again. When she left, it was as if she took all the fun and pleasure with her. You came down from the orgasm, and you found yourself was a pit of shame. You got the data chip, but you had gone too far. The sick feeling in your stomach came to a head, and you bent over the toilet, heaving. Nothing but stomach acid came up.

You left the stall and walked to the back of the bathroom, avoiding looking at Genji's face in the mirror. You came upon a smallish window. But it wasn't too small. Wanting no more part of this, you shifted to Hanzo and climbed the wall. You paused, looking at Hanzo's partially gloved fist and then looking back at the window. You reconsidered, changing to Okami Hanzo instead. You punched the glass with his fully-gloved hand. Normally, it would have tickled you that you were climbing out a goddamn bathroom window to avoid seeing anyone else, but you were in no mood.

You dropped to the asphalt below the window. You completely missed the landing and ended up sprawled on your back, but the ridiculous wolf head cushioned your head.

"Jesse," you said weakly into the comm.

"I haven't heard from you all night. That means you either were doin' this seriously fer once, or you went too far again and didn't want ta tell me."

"I got the data card. What does it matter?" Even you didn't believe you.

"We can talk about it when you get back ta the dropship. Are you on your way?"

"No. I'm leaning against the...floor."

You heard a sigh on the other end.

"How many drinks? And why Hanzo?"

"I don't know. I got the card."

"You said that already, drunkie. The floor's dirty; get up. I'll meet you halfway."

"But I'm covered in...clothes. I'm fine. Come carry me, Jesse. I had a bad night," you whined.

"If yer fine, why do you need me ta carry you?"

"I'm," you paused, heading swimming. Thoughts whirled around in your head like pieces of paper blowing away from your grasp on a windy day. Tears welled up in your eyes as you were trying to find the words to tell Jesse what you'd done, "I'm a bad person." You started to sob loudly and obnoxiously.

"Oh, fer god's sake. If I could have gone my entire life not hearin' something, it'd be Hanzo blubbering."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The veterans decide what to do with you.

_You woke up to find Genji letting himself into your room yet again._

_"How was meditation?"_

_"It was enlightening. It usually is, at least a little," he replied, bending down to nuzzle your cheek as a greeting, "Good morning."_

_"Good morning."_

_You lifted the blankets, gesturing for him to join you. He did, but he didn't move to cuddle you. Instead, he ran his hands along your body. He fondled your chest with one hand, and his other moved downward. You grabbed that hand, stopping it._

_"How about your turn, this time," you offered. He took his hand from yours, placing it on your waist._

_"No, I am not...ready," You nodded. He tilted his head at you, "Have you, you know...looked?" He gestured to his lower stomach._

_"No. It's tempting, because I want you a lot. But you know my policy on that. Not without your permission."_

_"Yes. Thank you," he said, leaning forward to nuzzle you again._

>>>>

"So, Shifter," said McCree. He eyed the rest the agents in the room wearily, "Y'all read the report I gave you?"

"Yes," WInston said, "I would like to start by saying that we can't ignore what Shifter did last mission."

"Here, here," Reinhard agreed, "They are a brave warrior in combat, but what they did was...unsavoury."

"Right. We are not Blackwatch. We want the world to see that. We have a reputation to rebuild," Winston paused thoughtfully, "But they get the job done. We need that right now."

"Shifter's way too reckless," McCree protested, "I can't count the number of times they could have died in a scuffle, and now they pull this. I never would have never a' encouraged them to go get Genji's handgun _serviced_. You know this, Genji."

Genji nodded silently.

"Inappropriate language aside," Lena said, shooting a look at McCree, "I agree with Jesse. Shifter always has your back in a fight. They would give their life for us, but...the way Shifter acts, that will happen sooner rather than later."

Winston slams his fist on the desk, albeit gently.

"We need Shifter's ability. It's too valuable. We still don't know where Ana and Jack are, yet Shifter can just _be_ them whenever we need those two."

McCree scoffed.

"In a manner a' speaking, yeah. But there's limits to Shifter's skills."

Winston, McCree, and Lena went around in circles until Genji raised a hand for silence.

"Once, I had approached Shifter about speaking to my master about their...issues. They refused. I could try again."

"I dunno," said McCree, crossing his arms, "Just because he was a big help to you, doesn't mean ol' Zen'll be a help to Shifter. And what if they refuse again? What are we gonna do with them? We can't keep someone like this in Overwatch."

"What? But I thought Shifter was your friend," asked Lena.

"They are, but I'm tired of watchin' 'em do this to themselves. It hurts. It's like they...don't care about themselves," McCree said. He leaned forward to jab at the the air with his finger for emphasis, "What if they go too far n' get captured? By Talon? What if Shifter's ability becomes theirs?"

No one had an answer to that.

"I apologize for leaving this meeting so rudely, but I am going to speak to Zenyatta," Genji said resolutely, getting up from his chair to leave.

"But-" McCree began. Winston placed a hand on McCree's arm.

"Let him try," Winston said, "We can always talk about this again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Genji was thinking after your latest mission.

_Your day had been rougher than most. Training had gone terribly. You had fallen four times. You tripped twice. You had missed countless targets. This wasn't like you. As a result, you felt low._

_You messaged McCree first on the way back to your quarters. He didn't answer. When you got to your door, you messaged Genji. You showered, dried your hair, got dressed, and sat on your bed. In that span of time, neither of them had answered._

_You tried not to take it personally, but you did. You needed to talk to someone, but really, you only wanted to see Genji. The way he was when he was with you made you feel better than you were. Feeling a little desperate, you shifted to Genji and walked into the bathroom to gaze at him in the mirror._

_Genji looked sexy as always. You admired how his ribcage curved into his waist. You brought your hands up to place them on his broad shoulders. You ran your fingers down his chest pieces, marveling at how they imitated a muscled chest. It didn't matter that they were imitations. He was as strong as a flesh and blood man his size, or more so._

_You looked back into the mirror at his whole body. You really wanted to touch the real Genji. Not some fake that your ability could conjure. You choked back a pathetic sob. You couldn't look at the fake in the mirror anymore, so you sank down and sat cross-legged on the bathroom mat. Your slumped forward and your hands rested casually on your thighs._

_Even his thighs looked powerful and sexy. You squeeze them gently, and something stirred between your legs. Your eyes fell to that area. No, you shouldn't._

>>>

"No one is perfect," Zenyatta informed Genji, "Not even you. You have even picked up on some of my 'preachiness' as some people call it. Does 'Think upon your actions' sound familiar?"

"I thought you would have been proud of me for becoming more like you, Master," Genji said, trying to keep the snark out of his voice.

"Do not try to subvert the conversation by taunting me. It will not work. You should know that by now, my student."

"Shifter likes it when I tease them."

"They no doubt see your behaviour as playful."

"Yes. I miss Shifter," Genji said, sighing.

"Did you not speak to them?"

"No," Genji said, purposefully not elaborating.

"...go on."

"Can we talk about this next time," he asked.

"We could," Zenyatta answered.

Genji lapsed into what seemed like an unassuming silence, and Zenyatta let him. But under the surface, he was trying to put his thoughts in order. He knew he'd open up to his master about this sooner or later. He learned long ago that sooner was best, and less painful, for both of them. If anyone had asked him what was taking so long before he met Zenyatta, he would have lied and said that he needed to properly formulate his English sentences. That wouldn't have been true. Hanzo may have always appeared the more fluent brother, but Genji was a smart and quick man. As always, Genji felt a touch of annoyance that Zenyatta knew him so well without either of them speaking. As always, the feeling passed.

"They betrayed my trust," Genji said, matter-of-factly.

"So you have said. And yet, you dwell. You have been for days now."

"You taught me better than to be self-destructive and dwell on things that will not bring me peace," Genji continued with all seriousness, "That just because I am different than most other humans, that does not mean I deserve less respect."

"I am proud to hear something such as that from one of my students. And...?"

"I still miss them," Genji admitted.

"And that is because...?"

"I can not help but think of what they did as a mistake on their part. A mistake that I could forgive. Shifter made me feel accepted and appreciated. Normal, even. Don't get me wrong, Master. I feel this way back at the monastery, but I also crave it from another person in a romantic capacity."

"That is fine, but what about Shifter's most recent mission? Did you feel respected after reading that report?"

"Honestly, Master, I am worried. Who gets that drunk on a mission, and it not be a cry for help?"

"It sounds like you have already forgiven Shifter."

"I will tell them they have to work with you as I have worked with you. I will not accept less."

"Oh? Won't you? You are not being entirely honest with me, my student," Zenyatta teased him.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Master."

"You love Shifter."

Genji groaned.

" _I do_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the flashbacks have come full circle. I hope I conveyed that properly, or things will appear quite confusing. o_o;;;


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji lays it out for you.

You were sitting outside the watchpoint on the grass in the warm sun. You knew vaguely that a bunch of the senior members of Overwatch were up to something, but you didn't know what. The last mission was a chance to redeem yourself to Jesse, and maybe to everyone else, but you had blown it. You didn't know what would happen next. Another reprimand? Were you being sent home? You hoped it was not that. If anyone thought the other members of Overwatch were odd, you were a freak in comparison.

"I know you're there, Shimada-san," you called to Genji.

He walked over with silent footfalls and sat cross-legged next to you.

"We need to talk. The senior members of Overwatch just finished talking about Jesse's mission report."

"I thought so," you said. You gathered your courage a bit and then asked, "Are you here to tell me what's been decided?" You were really hoping Genji wasn't here to finally yell at you for abusing his body. You didn't think you could handle it.

"Yes. We have had enough of your reckless behaviour."

"Yeah. I know. Now what?"

"We want you to be another student of my master. Your recklessness with your life, and your inability to listen to those who care about you indicates a need for help. No more missions until Winston and my master decide you are ready. You cannot be trusted."

You knew this was coming, but you still felt terrible after hearing it. You felt like your time at Overwatch had been a great opportunity, and you had squandered it.

"But what will I do in the meantime? I'm no use to anyone if I can't go on missions!"

"Everyone agrees that you are too useful to be cut loose. If someone else made use of you..."

"'Made use' of me? Why are you talking like that? I'm a person!"

"So am I," he responded with a raised voice, "And yet, you did what?"

You looked away. He continued.

"I am just telling you what they said."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Thank you," he said with a softer voice, "I cannot guarantee Zenyatta can help you. Or that he will be able to help you enough that Winston reapproves your status as an agent, but..."

"But what, Genji," you asked quietly.

"I came to tell you this myself, because I am asking you to do this. For yourself. I could not see it before, but I think you need guidance. And I want to trust you again. If you agreed to this, it would help. I promise you."

Your eyes went wide when you realized what he was saying. You almost didn't catch it, but there was a slight pleading in his voice. He wanted you to accept this indefinite little vacation. The urge to cry welled up inside you. You don't know what you expected him to say about this thing between the two of you, but it wasn't this.

"I don't deserve you," you said, voice even quieter.

"No. You don't," he replied bluntly. You flinched. That stung, but you probably deserved worse.

"I'll do it."

He rose and gestured towards the watchpoint.

"Come with me. My master is ready for you right now."

You rose also, falling into step beside him. He let his fingers brush against the side of your hand.

"There's probably going to be crying. From me," you informed him, voice cracking already.

"I will have to hold your hand later. I have training."


End file.
